Road Talk
by Julia Sonshine
Summary: It’s a Friday afternoon and Sonny needs a ride back home. The thing is: the only person who can give her one is Chad. To make things worse, they end up lost at a road,in the middle of nowhere because Sonny demanded they would take a so called 'shortcut'.
1. Huge ManEater Cookie

**Hey! This is my new story, hope you all like it. Just an idea that popped in my head!**

**Summary: It's a Friday afternoon and Sonny needs a ride back home. The thing is: the only person who can give her one is Chad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Bowling For Soup or Lady Gaga.**

"_Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana, there was U2, and Blondie, and music still on MTV! Her two kids, in high school, they tell her that she's uncool, cause she's still, preoccupied, with 1985!_"

"Sonny, will you _please _just shut up?" Chad screamed, annoyed. "This way I can't focus on the road!"

Okay. Wanna know why is the 'great' Chad Dylan Cooper yelling at me? There you go. It is a Friday afternoon, time to go back home from the Condor Studios. But. My mom had this little trouble that included a new mope, a monkey, the shinning sun and resulted in a broken car. Yeah, I didn't understand it either. Don't ask.

Broken car means no picking Sonny up at the Studios. Awesome (don't forget to include the sarcasm there, please)! Tawni couldn't give me a ride because she didn't go to work today, she got the flu, I guess. I don't trust either Nico or Grady to ride a vehicle, especially with me inside of it. And Zora doesn't even has the age to drive yet.

The only person who's left is Chad. _Chad. _So I had to ask him to give me a lift. He laughed at my face, because apparently nobody except him can ride on his 'baby'. So I told him that I saved him from dying when he choke at a snicker doodle, and after a long, long, long, 'Good-Good' argument, he agreed to ride me home.

Then I made him take an alternative road. Oh well.

_*Flashback*_

"_Chad, turn right over there, it's a shortcut."_

"_I don't think so. We'll go this way."_

"_Come on, Chad! Trust me!"_

"_Sorry, Munroe, but no way."_

"_Listen to me, or I'll tell Nico and Grady you let me in on your 'baby', and they'll NEVER leave you alone again!"_

"_YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"_

"_Oh, yes I would!"_

"_Fine! Are you sure we're going the right way?"_

"_Of course! Now, have I been wrong before?"_

"_I prefer not to answer that question."_

_*End of Flashback*_

And here we are! Don't tell Chad, but we're kinda lost. It looks like I was _indeed _wrong. There's always a first time, huh?

So after the blonde 'gently' asked me to stop singing, I started humming along with the song, while licking my huge, colorful lollipop. Did I mention I got one of those when I was leaving the Studios? It's so cool, like one of those you see in cartoons.

"Are you sure we're not going the wrong way? Like _sure _sure?" Chad asked for the billionth time. Not trusting my voice, I simply nodded. He let out a tired sigh. He is cute when he sighs. WAIT, WHAT? Just scratch that, okay?

Then I smelled smoke. Then the car started slow down, until it stopped completely. A bang came from the engine and I _saw _smoke. And then I panicked.

"WHAT HAPPENED? ARE WE GOING TO DIE, CHAD?" I was begging to hyperventilate, and held my lollipop like it was my life. Chad tried to start the engine, but it seemed to only make things worse. He looked at me angry.

"What have you done to my baby?" I scoffed. It was totally his fault!

"I did nothing! _You_ were the one who was driving! Now go there and fix it, so we can go home!" I started licking my lollipop again, looking straight in his ocean blue eyes. I was getting lost in them, when he broke contact to roll them.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Yeah? And I'm Sonny Munroe, so just go there and do what I'm saying!"

"All right. But not because you want me to. Because I wanna see what's with my baby." He got out of the car, and opened the hood. I followed him, scared to be alone. I stopped right beside him.

"What do you think?" I asked, apprehensive. The sun will set soon, and how in the world are we gonna fix a car in the dark?

"Beats me. I'll call the mechanic." He took his phone out of his kakhi pants' pocket, and dialed a number. After a few seconds, he shove the gadget where it was before. "No service. Tell me the truth, we're lost, aren't we?"

"Hm… Yes?" I answered with a sheepish smile, hiding behind my candy.

"SONNY! You told me to trust you! Now look where we are!" He cried, rubbing his face. Then he looked at the car, and sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna try to fix this. It's all _your fault!_ We're lucky those two stupid friends of yours left their tools in my trunk when they last fixed my baby."

"I'll get them." After all the trouble I caused, it's only fair I help a little. I got the tool box, while balancing my lollipop between my teeth to prevent it from falling. Gee, this thing must weight like, 200 pounds!

"Give me the hammer." Chad ordered. I gave him the hammer, and bit my lollipop.

"Hammer." I said, smiling.

"Pliers." I got it and handed it to Chad. I didn't know there was another type of pliers, besides the nail pliers. Huh, I might get that in a sketch.

"Pliers" I replied, with my voice muffled from the sugar gluing my lips together.

"Jack." With all my strength I lifted it. I guess this was making the box so heavy.

"Jack. But isn't this for the tires? I thought we had a problem at the engine."

"Hello? I know what I'm doing! Episode 459 of Mack Falls: 'Road Trip'. Mackenzie went on a trip with his friends, and then their car broke down and Mackenzie had to fix it, because the others disappeared, this huge man-eater cookie got them. In the end they were all okay, it was just a prank Devon planned."

"Mhmm. I see. Again, what is your show even about?" He glared at me, and suddenly the tool box was really interesting to look at.

"Screwdriver." He demanded. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Chad looked annoyed. "How mature, Sonny. It's a tool. Come on, screwdriver."

"Screwdriver." I said between laughs, and handed it to the blonde. This repeating thing is so cool, it's like we're in old TV shows, they used to do this _all the time._

"Sonny?" I answered him with a grunt. Can't he see I'm too busy with my candy? In fact, it's tasting kinda weird right know. "I don't think that sticking your lollipop in the engine will solve our problem."

I looked at him. He had a smirk plastered on his face and was holding my lollipop. Wait. So if my lollipop is over there, then what I'm licking is…

"EEEW!" I shrieked, dropping the slobbered screwdriver. I think I'm gonna puke. It licked that dirty, nasty, sweaty thing! Double ew. Chad chuckled.

"You can't tell the difference between those two? Gee, Munroe, I didn't think you could get down to this level."

"Of course I can tell the difference, Chad! I'm not stupid! I just… Wasn't paying attention at the moment. That's all."

"Is it, Sonny? Is it _really_?" I let out an angry sigh.

"Yes, Chad. It is. Now, let's go, the sun will set soon." I started walking away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going? He asked, confused.

"I know you don't have a clue of what you're doing. So if we're lucky, and start walking now, we can find a place with a telephone, or somewhere with service."

"No way, I'm not leaving Angelina!" Who? I'll tell you, this guy has serious problems. He saw my confused face and explained. "My car?" I began laughing again.

"You name your _cars_?"

"Well, yeah." He blushed a little. Aw, cute! NO! NOT CUTE! STUPID, UGLY, IDIOT! Stupid cute. "They're important to me, okay?"

"Chad, nothing will happen with _Angelina._ Come on, let's go, I wanna go home!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"_Fine._"

"FINE!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we're _so_ good." And then we both went back to the car to get our stuff. When we started walking, I couldn't stop looking at my sides, scared.

"What's going on, Munroe?" Chad said, without looking directly at me.

"_What? Psh. Nothing is going on!" _I said with a high-pitched voice. Damn.

"You're on denial. I know, you, Sonny. Tell me."

"It's just… I'm scared."

"Of what?" This time he looked at me, and I almost tripped at a stone with the sight of his blue orbs.

"Stupid rock." I murmured under my breath. "Nothing, really. Just a thief, and a…" I felt my cheeks start to burn, and looked away.

"A what?" Chad teased. He's making me say it. Argh, I wanna kick him!

"A huge man-eater cookie." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I think I couldn't hear you." He said with a smirk

"A HUGE MAN-EATER COOKIE, OKAY?" I screamed, my cheeks on fire. After good five minutes, I got sick of his laughter and started walking away quickly.

"Hey Sonny, wait up!" He said, trying to keep up my pace. "Come on, it's funny, you're scared of a cookie."

"No it's not funny! And it's a _huge man-eater _cookie, okay?" I looked away, letting my hair fall over my face, so he couldn't see I was smiling a little bit. I'm a comedian. I have the tendency to find everything hilarious, people!

Chad shoved his hands in his pockets, and continued teasing me about my fear. I was about to smack him when I looked back and realized I couldn't see Angelina anymore. I think we're far enough.

"Is there any service here?" I asked. Partially because I actually wanted to know, and partially because I wanted him to drop the subject. He got his phone and looked at the screen.

"Nop." He answered, popping the letter P. I wanna curl up in a ball and cry, I want my home, my bed and my crazy mom back! But right now, to take this goddamn hoodie off. I think we're at a desert, not Hollywood.

When I took it off, my t-shirt rose a little, and I catched Chad eyeing that tiny patch of exposed skin. I blushed a little, but thankfully, it could be confused as the heat's blush.

"So, any service now?" Chad's attention snapped back at my face and he gave me a sheepish smile, getting his IPhone again.

"Nah, not yet. Come on! Do you see any cheap diners or motels around here? ANYTHING WILL WORK! LORD, PLEASE SEND US SOMETHING!" Chad yelled at the sky, and I giggled at his silliness.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a lightning crossed the sky, and we heard a loud thunder. Three seconds later, a pouring rain fell on heads and I glared at Chad.

"What? It's not like it's my fault! I may be the greatest actor of our generation, but I don't talk with the gods! Besides it's more _your _fault!"

"How could it be mine?" I screamed, since the rain was muffling our voices.

"Oh, let's see! Number one: we wouldn't be here if you hadn't ask me for a ride. Two: we wouldn't be here if you hadn't insisted on taking the _wrong_ way, or called as 'shortcut'. And number three: WE WOULDN'T BE HERE IF YOU DIDN'T DECIDE TO WALK AROUND, TO FIND SOME HELP! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Chad shouted.

I was so indignant, I ran. Ran back to Angelina, at least she would protect me from the rain. But halfway there, something grabbed me by my waist, and I totally freaked out.

"DON'T EAT ME, MAN-EATER COOKIE! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" I cried, trying desperately to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Sonny! Calm down and _stop kicking me!_" I realized it was that jerk again, and I stopped. Maybe because he seemed concerned when I looked at him. "Gee, a little too afraid of the cookie, aren't we?

I blew him a raspberry and kept walking, not half as angry as before. Yeah, I'm bipolar. Heard that one before. He chuckled and followed me, humming a known beat.

"Chad, are you humming Lady Gaga?" I giggled, and he looked at me.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He asked in a fake obnoxious way. "She's a very cultured woman, and has this unique fashion style."

We started laughing at that, and only stopped when we saw Angelina. We got into the car, and I still don't know how Chad let me do it without bitching about getting the car seats all wet.

"Oh man, this is going to be an interesting Friday."

**There you go! Enjoy, and don't forget to review (:**


	2. Let's Play A Game?

**Hey guuuys! ****I saw the first episode of the second season of SWAC, and I LOVED IT! So awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews, you're the best! Oh, and **_**Broadway0522**_**, thanks for the great ideas! I wanted to reply you, but you disabled your PM thingy, unfortunately. So, here's the new chapter, I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance**

It was warm inside Angelina. And it had a radio. Enough for me. The thing was: Chad couldn't stop _complaining_! Gee, I think _he's _the diva around here! He's driving me mad!

"Sonny, do you think this rain will stop soon? I'm _so _tired! Angelina's seats aren't that comfy, you know?" I rolled my eyes. He had been bitching about this for at least 15 minutes. Take a nap, change the radio station, _anything_! Just leave me alone for a couple of seconds!

"I don't know, Chad." I answered in a monotone voice. Then I looked out of the window to see the water falling down softly on the road. Suddenly I remembered of my childhood at Wisconsin.

I was with Lucy in my house, when it started raining and we, like any other normal five-year-old children, decided to play in the rain. We thought it was a mud puddle we were kicking and jumping at, but it wasn't. _If you know what I mean. _We still smelled like shit after a week. That was one of the few times I _really _hated cows.

I shifted in my leather seat, tired. Chad is right, these things aren't comfortable enough. We've been here for like, half an hour! I can't stand still for this long, it's unhealthy!

"Chad?" I asked, with a plan forming in my head.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna play a game?" I grinned, while taking out pens and some paper out of my bag. I always carry it in case I have any ideas for sketches.

"No." My huge smile turned into a frown and Chad chuckled. "CDC doesn't play kid's games."

"It's _not_ a kid's game! I haven't even told you what game we're playing! Come on, Chad! Please, please, please! Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top please?"

"Hm… Let me think…" Chad tapped his chin, and then smirked. "No."

"Yes." I retorted.

"No." His smirk vanished, and he glared at me. I glared back. He was _not _winning this.

"Yes."

"_No._"

"_Yes."_

"NO!"

"YES!"

We didn't notice, but we were only a couple of inches apart. When I finally realized that, I didn't move. Don't know why, though. Maybe… Just maybe… Nah. Silly thought.

Maybe I _liked_ Chad. Psh. Told you it was a silly thought.

"No." Oh, we were still arguing. My bad.

"No."

"YES!" Chad screamed, and I grinned.

"Gotcha." HA. TOLD YOU I WAS WINNING THIS. IN YOUR FACE, COOPER! Chad's eyes widened, seeing he fell for that trick again. Then he snatched one sheet out of my hand and grabbed the pen.

"What should I do?" He hastily asked, and I smiled.

"Divide the sheet in seven columns. Now write 'name' in the first one, 'city' on the next one, then 'animal', 'food', 'object', 'TV', and 'total' in the last one" I instructed, doing the same thing to my piece of paper. "Now we think of a number. What's your number?"

"Three. Number of the letters of CDC." He winked, popping his collar. I rolled my eyes. Self-centered much?

"I choose ten. Now, thirteen is the letter… M. Write one thing that starts with M in each column. Okay?"

"Easy."

"GO!" I madly started writing, and a few seconds later I filled all the columns. 

"I FINISHED!" I screamed, but at the same time Chad did.

"Okay then. Name?"

"Mackenzie." He smirked and I wanted to wipe it of his face with a scouring pad.

"I put Molly. Ten points for each. City?"

"Missouri." It took a couple of seconds for the information get to my brain and then I narrowed my eyes, looking for any signs it was a joke.

"Chad, Missouri is a state, not a city." I spoke slowly, after I noticed he wasn't kidding.

"Of course it's a city! It's the capital of Michigan! I thought you would know that, Sonny. I told you reading doesn't make anyone smarter." Is this boy serious?

"Missouri is a state, which capital is Jefferson City. And Michigan's capital is _Lansing._ Whatever, you got a zero, you're wrong. I put Madison, Wisconsin's capital, I got ten points!"

"Fine." Chad mumbled, putting a zero in his sheet.

Several rounds after that, we got tired and started to count our scores.

"I got 270 points, and you?" I said with a smile. I'm pretty sure I won. _Again._ Sometimes I get tired of winning. Actually… No. Not really.

"Hm… 315." Chad told me and my eyes widened. NO! IT COULDN'T BE RIGHT! "Wait… That means… You lost? Sonny Munroe _lost_!"

I got his paper out of his hands and checked if he counted it wrong. He didn't.

"Psh. I totally let you win."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"_Did not."_

"_Did too!"_

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID TOO!" Chad yelled.

"I'm glad you finally agree." I said, and Chad groaned. "In _this _one you can't beat me."

We were really close again, and we both seemed to notice, but weren't bothered by it. In fact I we actually reduced the distance a little bit. I could feel his breath against my skin, and we leaned closer, and closer, until…

A really loud thunder rumbled in the sky, and we instinctively pulled away, our faces flushed.

"Oh dear, this is awkward." I whispered.

"Yep. Awkward." Chad cleared his throat, and looked out of the window. "It's only drizzling now."

I started whistling, and glanced at the car's digital clock: 5:40 p.m. I let out a tired sigh. My mom is probably dying out of concern.

Trying to distract myself, I turned the stereo on. The voice of Carrie Underwood entered in my ears, and I, with a disgusted face, switched the station. Kelly Clarkson. Switch. Jason Mraz. Switch. Eminem. Switch. Jason Mraz again. Switch. Selena Gomez. Switch.

Oh wait, I _like _Selena. She's my buddy. I des-switched the station and hummed along with the beat. After a while, Chad sighed and crossed his arms.

I searched for a bubble gum in my purse and after I found it, I chewed it with my mouth open, making lots of noise. I turned my attention to Chad and said:

"Eh, what's up, doc?" I started laughing after that, like a moron. "Got it? Cause Bugs Bunny said that and…" I stopped after I saw Chad glaring at me and I cleared my throat. "Sorry."

"How come _no one_ passes by here? We've been at this same place for like, an hour and a half, and still, not even one car!" Chad cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't know. Do you think we're going to get out of here soon?" I asked, biting my lip. Chad seemed very interested in my lips, since he was gazing at them. "Chad? Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, hm… I don't know, I hope so. I mean, of course they are already looking after me, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper after all."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I replied. I got my cow phone and checked if there was any service. Yes, I know there isn't. But miracles happen, don't they?

Apparently not. Since there _wasn't _reception. I wanna scream. And get a Fro-Yo. Those ones at the cafeteria looked so yummy today! Why didn't I get one when I had the chance?

"SONNY!" Yelled Chad right beside my ear, and I jumped, frightened.

"WHAT?" I was with my hand in front of my heart, trying to bring my breathing back to normal. "Why did you yell?"

"I tried to get your attention, but all you did was stare the horizon, with a frustrated face. So I screamed. Anyways. Do you have another bubble gum?"

I looked at him speechless. All this for a piece of gum? I got a strawberry one in my purse and shoved at him.

"It's the last one." I warned. He grabbed it and grinned. Then he opened the window and threw it out. _WHAT? _

"You're annoying when you chew gum." He said in a serious tone. Oh really? I started chewing just like I did before, with my mouth open. "Stop it!"

"_NEVER!"_ He narrowed his gorgeous blue eyes and suddenly his face lit up with an idea. He stared at me, making his Mackenzie face. So. Much. Cuteness! I must look! I started getting lost on those sapphire pools, and gulped. I swallowed my gum by doing that. "NO, MY CANDY!"

Chad laughed at me, leaning at the wheel for support. He tried to mutter something, but nothing came because of the laughter. He wiped some imaginary tears and calmed down a bit.

"Getting lost at my eyes again, Munroe?" Ugh, I just wanna smack him. _Hard_. He does that all the time. Why can't I look away?

Trying to distract myself from the jerk sitting right beside me, I got my pink purse (it was a gift from Tawni) and looked for something to do.

First I played a game in my phone, a So Random one. I was really excited when I saw it existed. I had to make Sicky Vicky have fun. The only thing was that I had already passed trough all the levels. I got a little carried away in the first day with this game.

So after that, I continued my search for things to do. Uh, my chapstick! I got my mirror and started to put it on. With the corner of my eyes, I saw Chad staring at me. I turned around so I could face him.

"Want it too? It's my best cherry chapstick!" I giggled, waving the tube in front of his face.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled and pushed my hand away, leaning in.

Then he kissed me.

**--**

**Okay. So probably next chapter will be the last one. It's just that they can't be lost in a road forever. So **_**if**_** I managed to take them out of there, the story wouldn't be about them being in the road, **_**obviously.**_****

Anyways, please review, ok? Love you all!


End file.
